Recently, as a display apparatus equipped in various electronic devices such as a television receiving apparatus, a personal computer, a portable information terminal, or a portable game machine, liquid crystal display apparatuses are frequently used, because of thinness, lightweight, and low power-consumption thereof. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel forming a display screen, and a backlight (light-source device) for irradiating a back surface of the liquid crystal panel with light.
The backlight is divided into a direct type and an edge light type according to a position in which a light source is disposed. Among them, the edge light type is provided with a light guide plate facing the liquid crystal panel, and the light source such as LEDs is disposed to face a side surface of the light guide plate.
When vibrations or impacts are applied to a device equipped with the liquid crystal display apparatus employing the edge light type backlight, for example, during transporting, since the light source such as LEDs is disposed to face the side surface of the light guide plate, the side surface of the light guide plate and the light source contact with each other, such that the light source may be damaged. Further, also due to the light guide plate being thermally expanded by heat generated during emitting light by the light source, the side surface of the light guide plate and the light source may contact with each other.
As a solution of the above-described problems, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-89944 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus including an edge light type backlight capable of preventing a contact between the side surface of the light guide plate and the LEDs by providing spacers therebetween.